


Awake Again

by shyfoxling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxling/pseuds/shyfoxling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a good orgasm will help a girl get to sleep... but not always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake Again

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed comment porn for [hp_wankfest](http://hp-wankfest.insanejournal.com). Don't take it too seriously.

Awake. Again. It was two in the morning and quarter of seven came hideously early. She needed to sleep. She _had_ to sleep. But lately Lily had often found it difficult. Instead, she lay awake thinking far too much, daydreaming, if you could call it that when the sun was long past setting and in fact closer to rising again.

Somehow she couldn't stop her mind wandering off into imagining some of the boys in her year in great detail -- at least, as great of detail as she was familiar with, which wasn't everything, she knew, but her mind seemed to be doing its best to fill in the gaps. There was Black (small pang of guilt -- but what girl didn't fancy him at least a little?); there was Potter, who for all his obnoxious attitude was really quite fit (larger pang of guilt); and there was even Severus (still larger pang, but mixed with something else sort of warm and squishy).

It was even worse since a couple of weeks ago when she had tried kissing Severus. She had pulled on his sleeve and stopped him as they walked out to the grounds for a breath of air after dinner, and all he had got out was "Lily, what--" before she pressed her mouth to his. She had almost missed, in fact. It was brief and a little sloppy and it had made him blush an adorable shade of deep pink she wouldn't have thought possible.

And so Lily would lie there, feeling antsy and frustrated, not sure what her body was trying to tell her. Sometimes, she tried masturbating just to expend some of the pent-up energy, but it wasn't always effective. Sometimes she got bored before she got anywhere. It was usually worth at least a try, though, so tonight, as on other nights, she licked the tips of the fingers of her right hand and dipped them between her legs and into her knickers.

But tonight, she had a new thought: _what if -- what if **Sev** were to..._

And oh, what a lovely thought that was. Lily imagined him lying here next to her, her leg resting atop his, his fingers now stroking gently back and forth, now circling her clitoris, now dipping inside to touch wetness. She knew just how he would look: lips slightly parted, dark eyes locked to hers, strands of hair falling carelessly into his face as he watched her every facial expression. He would look as though he couldn't believe he were doing this, and his eyes would ask silent permission for every touch and movement.

And Lily would give it every time, every minute, every second. Of course she would; now that she thought of it, she knew she'd only want _more._ With thumb and forefinger she pinched and tugged gently, then with middle finger circled firmly and faster. She thought about how he would lean in to kiss her, and then his tongue and his hand would be drawing beautiful parallel motions above and below. How she would rest her fingertips briefly, softly on his wrist as he fingered her, to say _yes, I know it's you, you doing this, Severus, love, oh--!_ How in putting her hand there or in taking it away again, she would brush against him, find him hard, amazingly hard, just from touching her and hearing her gasping breaths.

And then -- she hardly knew what she was thinking, how it would work, how it _could_ work and everything all fit together -- she thought about pushing him back and settling atop him. She reached back behind her leg with her left hand and inserted first one and then two fingers, thrusting them slowly while her right hand still worked at her clit. Lily was surprised at how wet she was. It had never been like this before, so hot and smooth and never needing to lick her fingers to get more lubrication.

She thought about how the warm devotion she always saw in those eyes would flare into searing desire as she took him inside her. She pressed in hard with her left hand, slicking her fingers to the knuckles, and thought about how much more it would be when she pinned Severus down by the wrists and the arch of his back made him thrust deep as they moved and how she would lean down and brush his lips with hers and whisper his name against them, _oh, Sev, Severus, God, this is so amaz--_

And so it was that fifteen-year-old Lily Evans discovered there was indeed such a thing as a screaming orgasm.


End file.
